Levon Riwet
by LevonRiwet
Summary: Levon est emprisonné depuis longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il perd peu à peu conscience de la réalité qui l'entoure. Une nuit, alors qu'il regarde mièvrement le ciel, le sol de sa cellule se met mystérieusement à trembler.


C'était une nuit similaire à tant d'autres. La fraîcheur estivale glissait par les maigres interstices du mur de pierres. La cellule était faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la demi-lune visible à travers les barreaux de la petite fenêtre. Cette dernière représentait l'unique ouverture sur le monde extérieur. Un rayon de lumière plongeait directement sur un petit crâne squelettique et quelques ossements apposés contre un mur. Ce même mur portait en son sein une importante porte ferrée, fermant définitivement tout espoir d'évasion dans la tête du prisonnier.

Pourtant, Levon se trouvait chanceux. Il avait hérité d'un des rares cachots à posséder un tel confort. Cette pièce n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, et ce depuis des lustres. Ses yeux s'étaient fait à chaque pierre, à chaque contour qui composait ce décor morne. Il connaissait chaque recoin avec tant d'exactitude que même lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, la scène ne disparaissait jamais vraiment de son esprit. Levon avait perdu le compte des jours depuis bien longtemps, il s'était arrêté au nombre de 864 jours. Mais même cela paraissait loin dans sa mémoire. Il avait bien tenté de reprendre le compte, mais il s'était résigné à chaque fois. _À quoi bon_ , se disait-il. _Un jour de plus ou de moins, cela ne change rien à ma fatalité._

Sa seule source de distraction résidait dans le ciel qu'il percevait de sa fenêtre. Il se distrayait à trouver une forme aux nuages qui se succédaient les uns aux autres. Malheureusement pour lui, les barreaux de la fenêtre étaient tellement hauts que même en sautant il ne parvenait pas à les attraper. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'imaginer les paysages qui se trouvaient derrière ces murs. Mais même ces derniers s'estompaient peu à peu de son esprit. Chaque jour, ses souvenirs devenaient toujours plus confus et se mêlaient à ses rêves et ses réflexions. Il n'était pas rare qu'il passe ses journées allongé sur sa couchette, à ne rien faire d'autre que de regarder ce ciel, seul compagnon de son malheur.

Parfois, un cliquetis furtif venait le tirer de sa rêverie. C'était précisément lorsque le geôlier glissait son repas par une trappe au bas de la porte. Ce n'était pas un repas à proprement parler, mais plutôt un ramassis infecte de légumes et de pain pourri par l'humidité. Cette pitance bien médiocre était astucieusement gorgée d'eau, de sorte à ce que les prisonniers ne soient pas servis en boisson. Par la force des choses Levon s'y était accommodé. Il y avait même été contraint lorsque la faim lui avait tiraillé les entrailles. Cela était principalement dû au fait que le repas était servi à la guise du geôlier. De ce fait, il arrivait parfois que rien ne fût distribué pendant plusieurs jours.

Tous ces facteurs contribuaient pour beaucoup à la fatigue permanente de Levon. Sa lucidité l'avait quitté peu à peu et lorsque enfin elle revenait, ce n'était que pour mieux s'effacer. Son corps avait lentement dépéri au fil des jours. Une barbe hirsute et sale recouvrait ses joues faméliques, ses cheveux longs et emmêlés lui arrivaient à la poitrine. Quant à sa corpulence, il était si maigre que lorsqu'il se levait, il devait tenir son pantalon à deux mains. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que guenilles ternes et sales dont il aurait été impossible de deviner la couleur d'origine.

Seulement, il possédait toujours en lui un minuscule espoir quelconque. Un espoir absurde et déraisonné qui le sauverait de là un jour, non sans trop savoir pourquoi ou comment. Tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables s'enchaînaient dans sa tête. Il se les répétait comme un prêtre récite ses cantiques avec ferveur. Il se voyait inexplicablement gracié par le geôlier pour bonne conduite, ou encore sauvé par la révolte insoupçonnée des autres prisonniers.

Mais Levon n'avait eu que très peu de contact avec ces derniers. Parfois il entendait des cris au loin, au dehors de sa cellule. En revanche, il lui était impossible de distinguer leur provenance ou leur nature. Comme toujours, il supposait, il s'essayait à deviner, il théorisait et conjecturait. Cela était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire et il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Les jours passaient les uns après les autres à une vitesse indiscernable. Entre ces murs la notion du temps n'existait plus. Le jour et la nuit s'enchaînait à une allure folle, qu'il était devenu impossible à suivre pour Levon.

Pourtant cette belle nuit d'été resta gravée dans la tête du prisonnier et pour cause ; le sol s'était mis à vrombir. Doucement au premier abord, puis avec force et tumulte. Le sol et les murs en avaient vibrés, la grande porte avait tressailli sur ses gonds d'acier et le cœur de Levon avait battu à tout rompre et avec une telle puissance qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de porter une main à sa poitrine. Ce bruit singulier lui était familier, il le connaissait, il en était certain. Mais la surprise et l'emprisonnement rendaient la réflexion difficile, voire impossible. Par-dessus tout, Levon ne parvenait pas à réaliser s'il s'agissait d'un énième rêve insensé ou d'une réalité absurde.

Le bruit continua encore un instant, puis se tût avec la même soudaineté que lorsqu'il avait apparu. Le silence retomba dans les environs, et Levon ne pût s'empêcher d'interroger sa santé mentale. Il savait pertinemment que l'isolement l'aliénait peu à peu, et à ça il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Comme pour répondre à ses élucubrations, le bruit revînt de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il était différent. Il était régulier et soutenu avec fougue, comme provoqué par quelque musicien étrange dont l'instrument aurait été la terre elle-même.

Levon appuya sa tête contre le sol pour s'assurer que la réalité était bel bien l'instigatrice d'un tel phénomène. Il voulait en être certain. Et alors qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions et ses doutes, un souvenir vivace remonta à la surface.

La scène remontait à des années de cela. Il n'était alors qu'un simple cavalier, membre d'une petite brigade au service d'un seigneur quelconque. La troupe avait chevauché pendant des jours jusqu'à un petit fort entouré de grands murs de pierres blanches. Tout autour de ce dernier se dressaient des tranchées profondes où des piques pointaient vers le ciel. L'endroit était déjà encerclé par plusieurs troupes de soldats qui se tenaient à bonne distance du feu ennemi. Le fort se trouvait réduit à l'état de siège, et Levon faisait partie des assaillants. Il se souvenait que l'ennui gagnait parfois le cœur des hommes, qui passaient leur temps à ne rien faire d'autre que de surveiller ce fort imprenable.

Dans l'attente d'une reddition, les soldats frappaient parfois le sol du pied à l'unisson. Ce rythme militaire était initié par quelques-uns, puis repris frénétiquement en chœur par tous. On disait de cela que ce n'était qu'une tentative parmi tant d'autres de déstabiliser l'ennemi. Mais pour les soldats cela représentait une manière d'exhaler de cette tension insoutenable.

Tout devenait clair dans l'esprit de Levon. Ce souvenir correspondait exactement à ce qu'il se passait. Le sol vibrant et ce bruit cadencé de manière régulière, ce ne pouvait être que celui d'une armée.

Cette pensée stupide le fit sourire l'espace d'un instant. _Que diable ferait une armée ici_ , pensait-il en son for intérieur. Pourtant il était sûr de lui, ce battement il le connaissait incontestablement. Le bruit cessa progressivement pour la seconde fois. Mais cette fois-ci, des bruits sourds émergèrent du lointain. Levon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient être. Ils n'étaient pas aussi réguliers que l'avait été les deux premiers. Ils étaient brefs et puissants. Parfois il ne se passait pas une minute sans que les bruits ne retentissent, parfois aucuns ne se manifestaient pendant de longs moments qu'il était impossible de mesurer. Une chose demeurait certaine, ces bruits s'amplifiaient au fil du temps.

Ils devenaient si forts que Levon se boucha les oreilles par réflexe. Cela n'éliminait pas entièrement le son mais l'action avait pour mérite de le diminuer. La puissante porte tressaillait à chaque impulsion. Quant aux murs et au plafond, ils laissaient tomber de fines précipitations de poussières comme jamais Levon n'en avait vu.

Une énorme détonation, plus puissante que toutes les précédentes, retentit contre le bâtiment. Le prisonnier jeta un œil à la porte avec espoir, mais cette dernière avait tenu bon. Et comme pour anéantir toute perspective d'évasion de la part du prisonnier, les bruits cessèrent tout autour. Levon se rendit alors compte de sa posture. Inconsciemment il s'était agenouillé et plié en deux vers la porte, tel un croyant fanatique dont la foi exacerbée le pousse aux actions les plus extrêmes.

Il haïssait cette maudite porte qui le narguait depuis tant de jours. Toujours impassible et inébranlable, elle restait là, inchangée. Levon lui lança un regard noir, empli de haine. Il serra le poing, attrapa un caillou à son côté et le lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur en beuglant à plein poumons :

« Laissez-moi sortir ! »

Rien ne se produisit. Cet échec il l'avait beaucoup connu au début de son emprisonnement, lorsqu'il avait encore la volonté de crier. Toutefois il avait rapidement cessé et n'avait que très rarement recommencé depuis. Il regarda la porte d'un air dépité, ferma les yeux et courba l'échine comme pour se soumettre au sort.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, un fracas tonitruant pénétra la pièce avec une telle violence que Levon fût projeté en arrière, dos au mur. Le choc le laissa sonné l'espace d'un instant. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à rouvrir les yeux, il ne pût ciller tant ce qu'il vit le laissa coi.

Au beau milieu du mur, à quelques mètres de la porte se tenait désormais une immense brèche, et en son sein une pierre de taille monumentale à l'apparence ronde et lisse. Le boulet était tombé du ciel, comme en témoignait l'ouverture béante du plafond. La pierre avait achevé sa course sur le mur de la cellule de Levon, le fissurant de toute part.

Une étincelle jaillit dans l'œil exténué du prisonnier au moment où il remarqua une petite ouverture entre un pan du mur et le boulet. Par chance elle était juste assez grande pour lui.


End file.
